


In Which Braiding is a Thing

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While resting at the base of the Carrock, Bilbo watches as the dwarves braid their hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Braiding is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given to me on tumblr
> 
> "um you like the hobbit so some brotherly braiding bonding and bilbo is watching and then fili drags him over and kili and fili braid his hair and there just fluff everywhere? idek"

Bilbo noticed something about Fili.  While all the other dwarves were able to keep their braids neat during the adventure, Fili’s braids grew steadily worse.  By the time they had a moment to breathe, Fili’s hair was a tangled mess.

The base of the Carrock had a small cave and a river passing by.  Finally, without worry of orcs or Azog or any other nasty interruptions   the company could relax and wash up.

Sitting on the grass by the river, Bilbo watched as the dwarves fixed their braids.  Bofur had his braided quickly and was helping Bombur.  Bifur was on a rock, braiding by himself.  Gloin and Oin were to one side, their braids done, smoking in the quiet.  Nori was struggling with his own hair and Ori was forced to sit as Dori fussed over him.  Balin and Dwalin, having no braids, stood watch.  Thorin’s hair was already in braids and he was sitting by a tree, deep in thought.

Which left Fili and Kili, still half in the water, hands in each others hair.  Kili didn’t wear any braids, but that didn’t stop Fili from braiding it.  Bilbo watched as Fili braided an intricate weave in Kili’s hair, only to brush it out and do another.

Kili would then turn around and start braiding Fili’s mustache.  Fili’s fingers kept moving, and he continued to braid Kili’s hair.  They were inches from each other and spoke in whispers, the occasional laugh bubbling through the air.

“Is it important, then?” Bilbo asked Balin, who was closest.  ”The braiding, I mean.”

“I suppose,” Balin shrugged.  ”It’s a way of showing status, experience, the like.”

“Why don’t you have any?” Bilbo asked.

“Because my experience was within Erebor,” Balin said.  ”With Erebor lost, I had no need for them.”

“So… Kili?” Bilbo asked.

“He just doesn’t like them,” Balin chuckled.  ”Ever since he was a child, Kili never liked braids in his hair.  Always tugged them out as soon as he could.  Only Fili could get him to keep the braids on special occasions.  Even now, Fili’s the only one allowed to touch his hair.”

“I see,” Bilbo said, even though he didn’t.

In the Shire, hobbit lasses braided their hair on special occasions.  Beautiful, intricate plaits with ribbons running through.  They never meant anything, though.  They were decoration.

Fili turned and caught Bilbo’s eye.  He smiled and nudged Kili.  The two of them, still dripping wet, turned and walked right up to Bilbo.

“You’ve been staring,” Fili said, plopping on the ground.

“One would think you’ve never seen braids before,” Kili sat on Bilbo’s other side.

“So we thought it only best to show you how,” Fili smirked.

“Oh, that’s not really necessary,” Bilbo shook his head.

“Perhaps not,” Fili shrugged.  ”But we’re going to do it anyway.”

Without warning, Kili and Fili were up next to Bilbo, their hands in his curly locks, braiding away.  Bilbo knew that there was no convincing them otherwise and just let them at it.

“You know it’s very special,” Fili said.

“What is?” Bilbo asked.

“Braiding someone’s hair,” Kili answered.

“It means you’re one of us,” Fili gave a short tug on the braid he was working on.

Kili tugged on Bilbo’s hair, “Which means you get to return the favor.”

Kili sat in front of Bilbo, perfectly still.  Bilbo had never braided in his life. He’d seen it done, he knew what it was supposed to look like, but he’d never done it himself.  Fili sat next to him and showed him how to separate the hairs and how to move them into a braid.

It was strange, to Bilbo, that this is what made him part of the company.  It wasn’t saving Thorin from Azog, it wasn’t Bofur’s request in the mountains, it wasn’t in Rivendell or saving the company from trolls.

It was here, at the side of a river, braiding Kili’s hair, that Bilbo realized he truly belonged to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
